Pucca's first love
by Priestess-Kagome-Sama
Summary: Pucca, a girl that moved from the city, comes to the country of Sooga village. There she meets friends enemy's and her very first love. Question is who will be in the way to stop her when she get's to close to her goal?
1. The Intruder

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pucca or any of the Characters! **

**Me: hey everyone!! This is my first pucca story! YAY! I love the show.**

It was a rainy day outside. All the animals were inside along with all the people. Well...Except a certain girl with two black buns on top of her head. Her name is Pucca. Pucca is 16 years old, is 5'4 and is new in town. She had just moved from her home in Tokyo. (A/N: I have no clue where she actually lives so I'm just makin' it up. hehe sorry) She was usually used to all the lights and sounds and smells in the city. But here in the country, it smells so much nicer and the veiws are so much more beautiful. Pucca moved here because of her Uncle Dumpling and his friends Ho and Linguini. They made a new noodle stand here in the country and wanted to move out here. So of course she came along. (A/N: Back to the story)

Pucca had always loved the rain. It brought wonderful smells and felt nice on her skin when it was hot. Like today. She didn't really have a destination. She just wanted to walk.

Pucca was wearing a black tank top and blue jeans with black and hot pink DC's. (A/N:In case your wondering, Pucca has a thing for black and hot pink.)

_**Hmmmmm...I could really get used to being out here. Even though I wasn't born a country girl, I can certainly become one. But even if it was for my very life, I wouldn't give up my black and hot pink. Hehe.'**_ Pucca thought to herself as she walked passed very beautiful park.

Deciding that she liked that park, she went in to see what else was there. Passing through the lovely white fence, and under the arch with flowers woven around it, she walked down the path.

"I could really get used to this." Pucca said sighing as she sat on a bench that she had just dried off with her jacket that she brought with her just in case she got cold.

"Yes, it truely is. Isn't it?" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Pucca screamed jumping up out of her seat and standing in a battle stance. "Who are you and what do you want?" She demanded.

"O-O-Oh no! I was only commenting on how beautiful the park is! Please don't hurt me!" A girl with long black hair braided in two braids seperated on both sides of her head with a chicken on top of her head said shelding it.

"Oh ok. Well anyway, what's your name? My name's Pucca!"

"Oh well hello there Pucca! My name is Ching. It's very nice to meet you!" She said putting out her hand for Pucca to shake it.

"It's nice to meet you too!" Pucca said smiling warmly and shaking Ching's hand.

"Sooo...What are you doing out here in the rain anyway Pucca?"

"Well, I really like the rain. Where I came from it was never as nice and pure as it is here."

"Oh? Well where did you used to live?"

"In Tokyo. The city. It was always so dirty and smelly there." Making a face of disgust both girl started to giggle.

"Well Pucca, what school are you going to?" Ching asked sitting down on the bench that Pucca had previously been sitting on.

"I think it's called Sooga High. I'm not completely sure though." Pucca said putting her hand to her chin while in thought.

"WOW! I go to that school! It's going to be so much fun with you there. I don't really have and friends that are girls. Only this one guy named Ssoso and another guy named Abyo. Whom I secretly have a crush on."

"Awwww that's so cute!! I can't wait to meet them." Pucca said with stars in her eyes.

"But you must not tell a soul that I like Abyo! Please!" Ching begged pulling on Pucca's arm. "Of course I'm not gonna tell. It's not my business to tell anyway." Pucca commented chuckling.

"Oh thanks. Your a good friend."

"Hehe no problem. Oh gosh I have to get back to the restuarant!" Pucca said looking up at the sky and panicing.

"Oh you do? Why? Do you work there or something?" Nodding her head Pucca answered her question. " Ok what's it called?" Ching questioned. "It's called the Go-Rong restuarant. Do you know where it is?"

"Oh isn't that the new place that just came in? Yea I know where it is. Come on Pucca. We don't want you getting in trouble now do we?" Ching giggled as Pucca came running up to her side.

"Thanks for walking me here Ching. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Pucca said waving good bye.

"No problem Pucca. But one question. Why don't I just walk you home instead of to the Go-Rong?"

Giggling Pucca replied. "I live here. You see that second story? That's where I live. My Uncle and his friends that work here bought a house and thought that since I'm old enough that I could live up there."

"Ohhhhhhh. Ok. Goodbye Pucca! See you tomorrow!" Pucca and Ching waved goodbye and went their seperate ways.

Walking inside, Pucca yelled for her uncle. "Uncle D! I'm here! Sorry I'm late!"

"it's ok Pucca. Just change into your uniform and well get you started on the costumers." Her uncle yelled from the ketchen.

"Ok be right back!" Pucca ran upstairs and changed into her uniform. It consisted of a black T-shirt and a black skirt that went to her mid thigh. She also had on an apron with pockets on it to put the note pads to take the orders.

Running back down stairs she made sure her hair was in it's two buns still and went to her first table.

"Hello. Welcome to Go-Rong restuarant. I am your waitress for tonight. My name is Pucca. How may I help you tonight?" Pucca said while taking out her note pad and a pen. Smiling at the customers which were and old couple.

"Oh, hello. I'll have a green tea to drink please deary. What would you like dear?" She questioned looking over at her husband.

"I'll also have some tea please." He said looking up at Pucca and smiling. "Ok no problem. I'll be right back with that. While I'm gone why don't you pick something you'd like to eat? Ok? I'll be right back." Leaving two menus on the table in front of them she left to tell her uncle their orders. And that's how it went the entire night.

Pucca was cleaning the table of the last costumors of the night. After she finished, she went to the door to flip the sign on the window to 'Closed'. When she opened the door, she saw Ching and two other people with her.

Surprised at first, she jumped back a little bit. She then smiled and welcomed them in.

"Hey Ching! I thought you went home. What are you doing here?"

"Oh I just came by to let you meet these two." Ching said stepping forward and giving Pucca a hug. "Oh! Ok. Oh Oh let me guess who's who. Hmmm...Ok. You" she said pointing to a bald looking guy the was to the left of Ching. "Your Ssoso. Right?" Ssoso nodded his head and smiled at her.

"It's very nice to meet you my lady." Ssoso said bringing Pucca's hand to his lips making Pucca blush.

"O-Ok. So that makes you Abyo!" She said pointing to the person to Ching's right. He had short black hair and looked at least 6 foot.

"Yep that's me. it's cool to meetcha." he said nodding his head to show that he ment it.

"Well, why don't we go a head and sit down?" Pucca asked while going towards a table and pulling down the chairs for them to sit.

"Thanks for letting us in Pucca! Bye and see you tomorrow!"

"yea See you tomorrow you guys! It's nice meeting you all!" Pucca yelled Waving from the door.

Closing the door, turning the lights off, and started to go upstairs. Once she gets up there, she changes into the sort of wet black tank top she had on earlier and a pare of black shorts. Soon she hears the door open in the front down stairs. Becoming quiet she snuck down to the bottom of the stairs and peered over the side to see the intruder. All she saw was the shape of what looked like a man or maybe a tall boy come in and started to feel around for the light switch.

Pucca crawled on the floor toward the wall where the intruder stood, she waited till he was close enough to take action.

_**'It's ok. I've been trained for this kind of stuff. I can do this. Just wait until my opponent is close enough and jump 'em'**_

Right as she finished that thought, the intruder was in the danger zone. For him anyway. She began to count down untill she estimated his closesness.

_**'3...2...1...NOW!'**_ At that Pucca jumped and tackled to person to the floor. He put up a good fight but he couldn't get loose. They ended up with Pucca straddling his waist. He tried to push her off but when he went to push her chest, he put his hands on something soft and squishy. As soon as he touched them he pulled his hands back as fast as he could.

Pucca lifted her hand to the light switch that was to her right on the wall, she switched it up and turned on the lights. Looking down at her intruder she saw a boy about her age under her with black shoulder length hair but tied on both sides of his head much like Ching's but not braided. And blushing like crazy.

_**'Probably cause he touched my boobs. Pervert.'**_

"What do you think your doing in here? The sign says closed. So we're closed." Pucca snarled, glaring down at the boy.

"I didn't see a sign! Now will you get your ass off me bitch!?" He yelled trying to get up and succeding in that untill he was on his elbows.

"Well I would have thought that a 'Smart' person would know that the place was closed if the lights were off! So I guess your not very smart." She said pushing him back down to the ground.

"Ok! Fine! I'm sorry! Now, will you get off me bitch!" He yelled. Pucca sighed and shook her head with her eyes closed. She soon opened her eyes to see him glaring at her.

"You know, I do have a name. And untill you use it, I'm not getting off." She said crossing her arms to show that she wont be moved.

"Well I can't very well fucking do that if I don't know you name now can I?" He snarled.

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." She said as she looked down at him.

"Well I ain't telling you shit! Bitch!" That pushed her over the edge. She uncrossed her arms and put them on both sides of his head and went nose to nose with him. An angry look on her face.

"Look! You WILL stop calling me that and you WILL call me by my name. If you wont then don't call me anything at all. Got it!?" She yelled in his face. After she was done staring at him with the same look she sat back up and got off him. Walking over to a table, she pulls down two chairs and gestures for him to sit. Which he complies to after glaring at her.

Pucca went into the ketchen and got two cups of green tea. _**'If he doesn't like it, too bad.'**_ She thought walking out into the table area again.

"You know, your pretty lucky I didn't beat the crap outta you." Pucca said. "Oh? Like a girl could beat me." The boy said.

"Well one of these days we'll just have to find out. Now wont we?" Pucca said begging to drink her tea. "I hope you like green tea cause that's all your getting."

The boy looked at Pucca with a glare while he drank his tea. Oh how he hated green tea. But since it was all she'd give him, he'd deal with it.

"By the way," Pucca started out getting the boys attention."My name's Pucca." She said with a smile and a small giggle.

The boy looked at her like she was an alien from Mars. "What? All I did was tell you my name! Shesh!" Pucca said huffing and grabing her empty cup along with his.

"Would you like some more tea intruder?" Pucca asked trying to hold on a laugh while he looked at her with the funniest face she had ever seen. Soon she couldn't take it anymore and burst into laughs. Falling to the floor on her back with her eyes closed. She soon found herself under a body. She opened her eyes to find the boys face only cenimeters away from hers. She tried to hide her blush before he saw it. But as luck would have it, he did.

"First of all, what's so funny? Second, why is your face all red?" He demanded. "Ok fine, the face you made was funny and my face is red cause of how close you are. Oh and that reminds me." Pucca said while lifting her hand up and hitting him on the head. Making him sit up and straddle her waist.

"SHIT! What the hell did you do that for?" The boy grunted.

"Well, earlier you grabbed my boobs. Soooo...I thought it would be pay back. Anyway, I think it's time for you to go. Cause I have school tomorrow." Pucca said while looking at the clock.

The boy quickly got off of her and started heading towards the door. But before he left he stopped and turned around. Seeing Pucca put the chairs up and set the cups in the ketchen.

"Oh, before I forget... The name's Garu." He said leaving and closing the door behind him.

**Me: Hehe. Sorry it's so short. That's the first Chapter. Read and Review and I'll upload some more Chapters! Please and thank you! Bye**


	2. First day and Blues Clues

**Disclaimer: Sigh I don't own any characters from Pucca...Fine fine, or anything else from this story.**

**Me: Hey sorry it took so long to update. I've been babysitting and I don't get much free time. Anyway, on with the story!**

_**Garu, huh?...That's a really cute name. AHHHH! what am I THINKING! I just met the guy! But I can't help that he IS cute...No. Bad Pucca. Down.**_

Pucca had been thinking about what happend last night all morning. For some reason she couldn't get him out of her head and it was seriously pissing her off. _**KAMI!!! Just make these thoughts get out of my head!**_ Pucca though while banging her head against the wall. "Ouch. I seriously need to stop doing that."

On her way to the school, Pucca met up with Ching, Abyo, and Ssoso. "Hey what's up guys?"

"Nothing much Pucca. How are you today?" Ching questioned. "Oh and I really like your outfit. It's so Kawaii!"

"Hehe. I'm fine. And all I did was put together something. It's nothing special. It's just for school it's not really important." Pucca said scratching the back of her neck while she waited for them to get over her outfit. Which by the way consisted of a black tanktop that said "Back Off" on the front in blood red. Long sleeved fishnet that was over her shirt. Dark blue jeans and a pair of black and red converse. And of course her hair was up in two buns with black and red ribbons holding it there. But today she had her bangs down and pushed to one side.

"Well...I still like it. What do you think of my outfit?" Ching turned for Pucca to get a full view. Her outfit was a Dark blue t-shirt. Blue jeans and white tenni-shoes. Her hair was in it's regular braids on both sides of her head.

_**Something's missing. I just can't figure it out...AH HA! I know!**_ Pucca thought to herself. "Hey, Ching?" "Yeah?" "Where's your chicken or whatever that thing is."

"Oh Won's at home. The school wont allow him to come to school anymore."

"_Anymore?_"

"Yeah. Last time he came to school he ate the paper out of the school books and left the teacher a little presant, shall we say, in his seat. It was funny. But since he did that he can't come to school anymore."

"O-O-Oooookkk? You have a really weird chicken."

"Yeah I know." Ching sighed. "Well anyway, we better get going before we're late."

"Yeeeaaaahhhh. My first day of school. How much fun!...Not." Pucca said slumping her shoulders and walking as if someone had ran over her puppy.

Walking into the class. The most hated of all of Pucca's subjects, Math. Abyo, Ching, and Ssoso went to their seats. Pucca had been asked to stand up an introduce herself by the teacher. Master Soo.

"Class quiet down. We have a new student." The class quieted down imidiately. "Now, Please introduce yourself."

Rolling her eyes, Pucca stood in front of the class looking it over and locking eyes with the one person she didn't really want to see for a while before finally introducing herself.

"My name's Pucca. If you don't like me to bad. Deal with it." And with that she looked back at the teacher and waited for his approval to sit down. Once he nodded, she took her seat next to Ching by the window and in front of Abyo and Ssoso. Also ignoring all the stares from the guys in the class except for Abyo and Ssoso.

And so, Math continued with the boring boring-ness that Pucca had come to hate.

"Kami, I didn't think that class would ever be over!" Pucca sighed happily with her arms up in the air.

"Pucca, your so silly. Math isn't that bad. Besides, how could you not like it when all the guys in there were staring at you."

"Well, I hate Math and there's nothing in the world that can stop me from hating it. And for the guys? They'll learn to keep their hands to themselves if they try to touch me in anyway. And also to keep their little "Friends" Shall I say, in their pants. That is unless they want it RIPPED OFF!" Pucca snarled at some guys that pasted by that were talking about something between the lines of, 'She's so HOT!' and 'I bet she'll be wild in bed'.

"Pucca, calm down. Anger is not the issue. Take a deep breath and close your eyes. Block all that's around you. Find your inner peace. Even for only a little while." Ssoso said walking calmly beside her.

"Fine. Ruin all my fun Sso." Pucca pouted. "Sso?" He questioned looking at her in a weird way.

"Yea. It's so much easier than saying the _WHOLE THING_. Do you not want me to call you that?"

"No no it's ok. It's just a little...wierd. I've never had a nickname before."

"Hehe. All right. Well I have to get to my next class. See you at lunch you guys." Pucca said while waving goodbye to them for now. Heading to her next class, Science. Yay.

After Science class was English. Then lunch. Where she and the rest of the people she hung out with were at. Walking over to the lunch line, Pucca grabbed a hamburger and some fries and headed to the doors that lead outside. Seeing a cheery blossom tree with lots of shade under it, she walked over with a small smile on her face.

"Hey. What's up Pucca? It is Pucca isn't it? What're you doing out here all by yourself? A female voice questioned from behind the tree.

Turning around she spotted the person who the voice belonged to. She had blue hair. _**Weird.**_ Pucca thought to herself.

"And are you authorized to question me while I'm eating? And who are you anyway?" Pucca questioned in a voice she only used to get people irritated when she was bored. Leaning back against the baise of the tree. Eyes closed, she waited for an answer.

_**Why that little-**_ "My name is Ring-Ring. And I didn't mean to disturb you while you were eating I ju-" She grounded out through clenched teeth. But she was cut off when Pucca said, "Then why are you here?"

"You should watch who you talk to girl. Don't mess with me"

"And who are you to threaten me? Blues clues." "The name is Ring-Ring. But you will address me as Ring-Ring-_Sama._ To show your respect."

"I will do no such thing Blues Clues. And _YOU_ should be the one showing respect to _ME_. Cause if you don't, I'll be your worst nightmare." Pucca threatend. Opening her eyes and looking at Ring-Ring with burning flames in her deep chocolate eyes, showing that she was telling the truth. That she will make her life a living nightmare.

"Well at least call me Ring-Ri-" "I will call you Blues Clues and your gonna have to deal with it." "You'll pay for this _Pucca_. I'll get you back if it's the last thing I do. I rule this school. And you will submit to me like all the others."

"Whatever floats your boat Blues Clues." Getting up and walking past Ring-Ring with her head held high and a smirk on her face. She stopped for a second and turned her head to Ring-Ring and raided her hand and waving goodbye with only her fingures, "Buh-bye!"

**Me:Hehe. I know it's short but still. R&R PLZ! Peace.**


	3. READ READ

To all who read my stories!

I have changed my name because I didn't really care for it anymore.

It is now Priestess-Kagome-Sama.

I will update my stories as soon as I get around to it.

Thank you for your faithful ness to my stories.

P.S.1 Incase you haven't noticed, I haven't updated my stories in a very long time. This is due to writers block. Sorry!

:) Thanks for reading.


	4. Evil Plans of Love!

**CHAPTER 3!!**

**Me: HEY! :D Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I just couldn't think of anything else to put. Well...ON WITH THE STORY!! XD**

Throughout the rest of the day, Puca delt with all the lame pranks that Ring-Ring could throw at her. And right now, Pucca was gettig very annoyed.

Pucca was setting in English class looking out the window again. Barely listening to the teacher talk about who knows what.

'**I wonder what Garu is doing right now...' **Shaking her head to rid herself of the thoughts, she looked back at the teacher and tuned into what he was talking about.

"Mr. Abyo, if you're going to fall asleep in my class room, please don't drool every where. It's just disgusting." the teacher complained while taking a napkin and wiped up the drool from the desk and the floor.

Turning around to look at Abyo while rolling her eyes and laughing a little, Pucca looked around the room and saw someone staring at her. Taking a closer look, she noticed it was Garu. Blushing, she just turned back around and looked out the window to take her mind off of those piercing but beautiful eyes that made her heart beat like crazy.

**'Why does he do this to me? I barely even know him and he makes my heart thump wildly in my chest. What's wrong with me?' **Looking back over out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Garu was still looking at her. Just this time with a smirk.

Scowling, she looked at him full on, and stuck her tongue out at him while using her index finger to pull down on her cheek a little bit to make her eye look weird.

Garu just started to chuckle and did the same to her.

**-After School-**

"ARRRGGGG! School is sooooo boring!" Abyo complained while walking with Ching, Ssoso, and Pucca to Go-Rong to get some noodles.

"You're not the only one Abyo, I hate it too. But you probably had it better than I did. I had to spend most of my day fending off Ring-Ring and her retarded practical jokes, and making faces at Garu because he kept staring at me." Pucca said while sagging her shoulders.

"OHHHHH!! I think someone has a crush!" Ching said in a sing-song voice.

"I most certainly do not!" Pucca countered while trying to hide her blush.

"I never said it was you Pucca" Ching said with a devious smile on her face. "But if you ask me, I think you and Garu would be perfect for eachother."

Pausing slightly, Pucca thought about it for a couple seconds before replying. "Do you really think so?"

"HAHA! I knew it! You do like Garu!" Ching laughed while dancing around. "Now I get to play matchmaker! My favorite game in the whole wide freakin' world!" With stars in her eyes, Ching ran home to concoct (Sp.?) her evil match making plans.

"I'm doomed aren't I?" Pucca asked Abyo and Ssoso. They both just nodded their agreement.

**Me: Sorry it's so short, it's the best I could do at the moment. OH! And thanks for all the loyal reviewers and readers! I love you all! :D :D :D :D **


	5. YOU READ MY DIARY!

Chapter 4!! WOOT!! 

**Me:Ok! :D Since I love you all sooo very much! I've decided to write another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! :DI do not own Pucca or any of the Characters :D I own nothing! :D ...Wow...That's kinda depressing...OH WELL! :D ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

The next week was pure hell for Pucca. Ching would come over after school like usual, but it wouldn't be to just hang out. Oh no. Ching would come over for a whole different reason.

"Ching! I get it already! Take a shower every day, Brush my teeth before and after school so my breath doesn't smell bad, Use a breath mint after breakfast, lunch, blah blah blah!" Pucca said throwing her arms up in the air.

"You sound like my mother." Looking at Ching and glaring, "Besides, it's just a guy. Why should I have to do anything different than I'm already doing if it's just to get Garu's attention? I shouldn't have to change anything."

Coming out of the kitchen with two cups of tea, Ching sat down beside Pucca.

"I'm not asking you to change anything. I'm just saying that you might not want bad breath and greasy hair if he ever decides to ask you out on a date!"

"Well I don't really care Ching. He's just a guy." Pucca said but was interrupted in the middle of her sentence. "Yes, he's just a guy that, how'd you say? Makes your heart beat wildly in your chest, making it feel like you're going to explode?" Ching said while giggling. 

Looking at Pucca, Ching saw her mouth open in complete shock. Her face was twisted between embarrassment and anger.

Taking this as her only moment to get out before Pucca blew, Ching said goodbye and ran out the door.

"CHING!! YOU **READ** MY DIARY!?" Pucca yelled while running after Ching down the dirt covered road. "I'LL KILL YOU!!"

Giggling, Ching said, "That is, if you can catch me." Then she dissappeared into the forest.

Running after Ching into the forest, Pucca thought about ways to bring Ching to her early demise. _'You just wait Ching, when I catch you, you'll wish you never read out of my diary.' _Pucca thought while running deeper and deeper into the forest.

Unknowingly, Pucca was quickly getting closer to the one who would change her life forever.

Stopping, Pucca stood stalk still (**A/N:Which means very very still! :D For those of you that don't know :D**)To listen to every little sound and every vibration from the ground.

Turning her head quickly to the right, Pucca took off again after hearing a giggle that sounded very much like her prey.

"Gosh, I think I gave myself wip lash." Pucca said while rubbing her neck. "Note to self...Never turn your head to quickly when hunting down Ching. Gives you a lot of pain."

"You know, talking to yourself could make people think you're insane." A voice said from behind her.

Stopping suddenly, having the person collide with her back, Pucca grabbed their arm and threw them to the ground with her foot on their neck.

"Why are you following me?" Pucca said with a deep scowl on her face.

Looking at who her captive was, Pucca took her foot off of them as fast as she could.

"Do you always have to do that Garu? Coming up behind me and making me freak out?" Pucca said to the person on the ground.

"Why yes...yes I do. It's just too fun to see your reaction." Garu said while getting up and dusting himself off.

"By the way, You have very nice legs." Garu said while walking up to Pucca.

"How would you kn-" started to say while looking down. Then noticing she was in a black and gray striped skirt and a gray under tank top with a black short sleeved over- shirt.

Walking closer to Garu, Pucca knocked him upside the head with her shoe. Then saying, "You're such a pervert!"

Grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into a hug, Garu wispered in her ear, "I know I'm a pervert. But I just can't help myself when I'm around you. I don't know why. So to make up for my perverted-ness, I'm going to ask you to come with me on a date."

Eyes wide, Pucca started to studder, not knowing what to say.

"You know, you're really cute when you studder." Garu said while chuckling a little bit.

He then let go of Pucca and sat down on a large rock.

Looking at her arm, Pucca said, "W-Well will you look at the time. I have to go find Ching."

About to run off, Garu grabbed her hand stopping her.

"You don't have to answer now, I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

_'Well a little too late for that you tard!' _Pucca thought while trying to suppress a scowl.

"Well then, let me think about it." She said before taking her hand back from Garu.

About to run away, yet again, Garu stopped her with his next sentence...

**Me: ooooooo What will happen?? Laughs like an insane maniac cough Sorry...Have to laugh like that at least 5 or more times a day. :D Thanks for reading...Again, sorry it's so short. And Sorry It took so long to make another chapter. Just a lot going on in life lately :D. Please Read and Review! :D You know the drill! :D**

**OH! And for those of you who don't know, I forgot to put it in the chapter that I wrote it in, Kami Means God in Japanese :D**


	6. In a Tree for Ching

**  
Chapter 5****Me: Heeeeeyyyy!!! =D Well...I guess 'Tis been a while since I last made a chapter...Yet again..=/ Sorry about that. Anyway! ....MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS!!!!  
-runs around screaming like a retard-**

**My brother: -sweatdrop-....You're such a freak!**

**Me:....AT LEAST I ACCEPT MY INNER FREAK!!!! AND HIS NAME IS PETER!!!! Anyway!!! On with the story!!! :DDD**

**Disclaimer: Well...I forgot it the last chapter...So this counts for both! (=**

**I do not own Pucca or anything to do with it! At all! SO NO LAWYER BUSINESS FOR YOU!**

**090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090**

Recap from last Chapter:

_"Well then, let me think about it." She said before taking her hand back from Garu._

_About to run away, yet again, Garu stopped her with his next sentence..._

**090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090**

"You know Pucca," Garu started, making Pucca stop in her tracks yet again.

Turning to look at Garu, Pucca stuck her hands on her hips and gave him the look of pure evil.

"Are you ever going to let me leave?" Pucca said glaring at Garu with all her might.

But it didn't seem to bother him in the least.

Continuing on as if she didn't interrupt him, "You're not even wearing a watch. When trying to come up with an excuse to leave, you could at least make sure you're wearing a watch."  
Garu said chuckling with a big smirk on his face.

Pucca stood with her mouth agape. Looking oddly like a fish with her mouth closing and opening.

"I-I wasn't making an excuse!" Pucca stuttered. "I was...was...Just shut you're mouth Garu!" Then took off running as if hell-hounds were at her heals.

"What an interesting girl..." Garu murmered before walking off in a different direction chuckling.

**09090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090**

On the other side of the forest, Ching sat obliviously in a tree playing with her braids as if she didn't have a care in the world.

_'Hmmm...I wonder how much longer I've got before Pucca finds me...'_ Ching thought absent-mindedly.

Looking toward the ground, Ching looked for any sign of Pucca. _'Hmmm....I hope she hurries up! I have to pee really bad!'_

About to sit back on her tree branch, Ching stopped mid way when she noticed a blur of black and gray.

"What the heck?!" Ching exclaimed leaning farther off the branch she was on.

Watching as the blur passed, Ching just shrugged her shoulders and leaned back on the tree, getting into a comfortable position.

_'Pucca probably doesn't even know where I am.'_ She thought slowly slipping into the land of dreams.

But before she could, she was wretched from her comfortable position and into a choke-hold between a breast and an arm of muscle.

"GOD! NOT A BOOB! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Ching yelled at the top of her lungs.

"That's what you get for reading my diary Ching." Her holder said while tightening the hold around Ching's head.

"But PUCCA!!!! I had to! It was just laying there!" Ching said, trying any excuse she could think of.

"Oh Ching, how foolish do you think I am?" Pucca said, feigning hurt with a hand to her chest.

"Well...." Ching said, holding out the word longer than needed.

"Ching," Pucca ground out through clenched teeth.

"I'm going to make you wish you never-" Pucca didn't get to finish her sentece, for a sudden burst of pain shot through her body, making her losen her hold on Ching and look down to her left breast in pain.

For there, on the end of her boob, was Ching...Biting it.

Before Pucca could even blink, Ching was gone in a cloud of smoke.

**0909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090**

**Me: Well!!! =D I think that's enough for now...yes I know it's still short. But you know me, I don't like to make chapters too long...But kind of short! =D**

**You know the drill! Read and review please! Thanks!**


End file.
